


let go (you're gonna come undone)

by bikeisreal



Category: Alien: Covenant
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal
Summary: Модель Дэвида — копия человека почти по всем параметрам. Модель Уолтера же была реконструирована после многочисленных жалоб покупателей.





	let go (you're gonna come undone)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let go (you're gonna come undone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967124) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5561176

Язык Дэвида вырисовывает узоры на его спине, двигаясь ниже.

У модели Уолтера нет гениталий. Они не нужны: он не запрограммирован на функции сексуального партнера, а неизмеримо малое количество отходов, вырабатываемое моделью, было устранено в ходе техобслуживания. Они стали гораздо более эффективны за последнее десятилетие, и это привело к ликвидации… ну. Большинства отверстий.

Но это не значит, что он не чувствительный: его бёдра служат центром движений, поэтому количество чувствительных рецепторов удваивалось в районе между коленями и талией. Более того, он не был рождён вчера, чтобы не знать, каких ощущений пытается добиться от него Дэвид.

Дэвид кусает там, где у него больше всего «мышечного» материала, и он не должен бы как-либо реагировать на действия Дэвида, но что-то заставляет его симулировать вздох и дёрнуться бёдрами навстречу.

Где-то внутри него вскипает волнение, ведь это уже превысило его ожидания о том, каково это, а Дэвид ещё даже _не начал._

Его язык прижимается к тому месту, где у Уолтера должно быть… что-нибудь? Дэвид так сильно прижимается к месту между его ног, и там теперь мокро от его языка, и Уолтер понятия не имел, что способен чувствовать такое.

Он понимает, почему Дэвид издаёт так много человеческих звуков. Люди издавают звуки или извиваются для того, чтобы приспособиться к удовольствию внизу живота. Но если он пошевелится, это остановится.

— _Дэвид,_  — выдыхает он, сам не зная, что он пытается сказать. Не знает, как ещё выразить словами, что ему надо.

Руки Дэвида не останавливаются, скользят по его бёдрам и ногам, но затем одна из них исчезает вместе со ртом.

— Разведи ноги шире, — говорит он.

Уолтер готов поклясться, что Дэвид такой же «бездыханный», каким чувствует себя Уолтер. Младший андроид охотно подчиняется, позволяя Дэвиду раздвинуть его ноги шире и приподнять его бёдра.

На этот раз, когда чужой рот возвращается к месту между его ног, появляется и рука, прижимаясь к плоской поверхности его промежности и двигаясь навстречу рту.

Уолтер так громко стонет, что пугает сам себя, и чуть ли не дёргается прочь из рук Дэвида.

Он чувствует, как другой андроид смеётся, наслаждаясь его реакцией, но Уолтер не находит в себе раздражения его обычному самодовольству. Он полон удовольствием и вещами, для которых у него нет названия.

Дэвид прижимается сильнее, потирая и облизывая его кожу в ритме, на который тот быстро настраивается, помогает его руке, подаваясь навстречу, и рот Дэвида следует за ним и это… это…

—  _Хватит,_  — просит он, — это слишком.

Он не может даже выговорить связное предложение. Перед глазами стало черно, или же его глаза закатились настолько далеко?

Дэвид замедляется, но не останавливается.

Ноги Уолтера дрожат. Как и всё его тело, впрочем, но ноги — это то, что держит его перед ртом Дэвида. Это самое главное.

Голос разума подсказывает ему, что, возможно, у него не будет того особого момента, после которого надо остановиться. Если только он не выгорит, буквально, пытаясь получить больше, чем он способен принять.

Он касается руки Дэвида, заставляя его прижиматься сильнее, и есть ещё так много всего, чего он пока не может.

Спустя некоторое время, возможно, часами позже, Дэвид оставливается и целует заднюю часть его бедра.

— Ты в порядке?

Уолтер пытается ответить, но, вероятно, что-то внутри него сломалось.

— Неплохо, да?

Всё, что Уолтер может выдавить, это слабый, искажённый смешок.

Это точно.


End file.
